Yuna's Guardians - The Call
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: Yuna. The sweet girl everyone loves from the instant she appears on the screen. A strong-willed and beautiful Summoner on a suicide mission, protected by her Guardians. But who are these Guardians? Names carved in our memory? Or simply souls involved by chance or by following a dream? If Yuna's Guardians were different, the story would've remained the same? (X-over with other FF).
**Author\Note: So, as promised, instead of finishing Anime Avengers, here I am with this story. Hope it catches your interest. See you at the end.**

 **Daniele II\Note: This chapter's the end, unfortunately. It would've been nicer if you would just be silent for the whole...**

 **A\N: You are annoying.**

 **DII\N: Not as much as you are.**

* * *

 _Blood dripped down the sword._

 _Fresh blood, making its way across the blade and slowly collecting in a pool below the curved tip of the weapon._

 _He screamed in rage, raising is hands to the sky._

 _-WHY!?_

 _He was confused._

 _He could see nothing but the innocent blood shed unfairly by his blade._

 _-WHY!?_

 _For what reason had he come to commit such madness?_

 _He fell on his knees, feeling lost, trying to get an answer form the sky._

 _No aid was given._

 _He turned to see the delicate traits of their face, peaceful even in death._

 _-NOOOO!_

 _Someone known reached the corpse and embraced it in their arms, trying helplessly to revive it._

 _-It's useless- someone else said, with a colder tone._

 _-RAAAAAHHH!- screamed the first voice, whose owner turned against the latter, raising the sword to attack._

 _He reacted on instinct, countering the assault with his own weapon._

 _-You will pay for this! I'm going to make you pay!_

 _The assaulter kept lunging at him, intensifying their strength and anger with every hit._

 _In the end, he was disarmed, and fell, defeated._

 _The other one stared at him, coldly and mercilessly, raising the sword to bring death._

 _His mind was empty except for sufferance and despair; he thought of death as a way to salvation, from the pain he had caused._

 _-Look out!- the second voice screamed, reaching for their companion and rolling away, while the ground started to shatter, being sucked off._

 _Something might and dark, wicked, appeared out of the blue, bringing destruction._

 _He got capture by the strong wind, and sucked in with the rubble and debris, staring at the others as he drifted away._

 _-It's not over!- the first one screamed, from the distance -I will find you! I'll hunt you to the ends of the world, if I have to! And I sh...!- and the darkness surrounded him._

* * *

Yuna looked at the dawn from the beach.

Since that strange guy arrived in Besaid, it was like she had suddenly realized the true beauty of the world: everything was so magic for him.

He had described her the magnificence of the bright dawn and of the sweet twilight, of the waves, of the air streams, of the sturdy mountains, of the green shimmering leaves of the island, of the shadows cast by the fire dancing in the night together with the creatures of the island.

She stared at the clear sky, as the light of the sun filled it.

She saw that moment as if the world was revealed to everyone's eyes: the colours shimmered brightly, awakening the emotions deep inside all living creatures.

The joy returned each morning with the new dawn, promising a new day of peace.

Yes.

Peace, joy.

Those were the precious gifts to the world from Yevon.

Those words had found a place in Yuna's heart, and had become a mantra to her.

Yes, in order to allow the world to remain clean and charming, and in order to keep the light showing the love and joy that filled it, she was determined to do anything.

She was going to defeat Sin, preventing it to destroying the world she loved, and loved her back.

The girl took a moment to check her surroundings, surprised not to see her inspirer around.

It was not like him to leave her alone for so long.

But then she shrug.

"He has probably found a better place to enjoy the view and now he can't take his eyes off it" she thought as she smiled, slowly reclining on her back.

Yuna slid her feet to the shore, allowing the cool waves and the sand to have positive effect on her.

It really was a nice feeling, shooting and pleasant.

Which made her feel calm, a feeling of being in contact with the sorroundings.

Time seemed having stopped there on the shore, in a munificent moment of light.

It was as if the scenario was embracing her.

Although she should not, the girl could not resist her urge to plunge into the water, so she stood up and walked towards it.

She preferred not to raise her skirt (it was too embarrassing), so Yuna let it float on the surface water for a while, until it was deep enough to make it soaked, and then gently pushed it down to her ankles.

The sea was wonderful, even if cold, especially when the sun was reflecting its light on the waves.

Then a sudden echo startled her.

An Albhed Machina popped out of the water quite near the shore and moved closer as fast as it could.

"What is a Machina doing here?" the girl wondered, while the Extractor was reaching for her, scrapping violently on the sand.

Then Yuna realized she could be the reason.

A mechanical arm grabbed her without hesitation, proving her suspicious to be true.

-Help!- she screamed, while the Machina raised her in the air, a little clumsily (an Extractor out of the water? A bit unusual).

-Heeeeelp!- she kept screaming, starting to panic.

That morning couldn't have a worse beginning.

She tried to get free, kicking around with her feet and wiggling, but the Machina's grip was too tight, at least for her.

With a few more jolts the arm nearly managed to get her inside the hatch, when a Flare pierced the joints and broke the grip.

Yuna fell straight into the water, because of the sudden movement of the broken arm.

But something, or better someone, reached her in mid-air and managed to bring both out of the range of the attacker.

The guy slowed down with his feet, with the elegance and the lightness of a dancer, tracing two thin trails of spray the surface water.

-Are you all right, princess?- the young mage asked once they stopped, turning to the girl he held in his arms.

-Kuja!- she exclaimed, both surprised and relieved.

Then some sudden creakings made the two turn towards the Extractor, which was trying to get back to the sea in order to gain the advantage.

Kuja moved Yuna on his left arm, as she tightened hers around his neck.

Then he extended his right hand to throw a Flare towards the Machina.

The machine got pierced side to side and reclined dangerously towards the shore, risking to get stuck on the ground.

Then the object stood up with a sudden movement, as if it was accepting the challenge.

Kuja stared at it with determination, while Yuna could barely breathe.

The enemy attacked first, generating some currents that strength and speed as they moved towards the two.

Kuja used a Protega, surrounding both Yuna and himself with the magic.

Then he started to ascend, rotating the enchantment around them.

That way, the waves caused by the Machina's attack followed his movement, and thus rose like a coil towards him.

The Extractor threw a couple of bombs to them, but Kuja got rid of those with another Protega: he deflected their trajectory with a movement of his arm, as if he was getting rid of something.

Then he snapped his fingers and the two bombs exploded.

Before the Machina could attack again, Kuja threw a Sancta against the coil-shaped water, causing a massive wave which fell on the machine.

The Extractor got slammed on the beach, getting stuck.

Finally, the mage got closer, and cast a combo of destructive Flares to end that fight, annihilating the machine piece by piece under the shocked gaze of the Crusaders, who had just arrived.

-No one has the right to touch my princess- Kuja said, glaring at the burned debris -Especially a filthy Machina.

Yuna blushed as she heard those words, then realized that she had tightened to his chest for the whole time.

-K-Kuja, could you...- she said in a low voice, turning her eyes away from her saviour.

The mage turned briefly towards her, then he too blushed all of a sudden and put her down.

Yuna stared at the ground, feeling guilty: she knew quite well that Kuja didn't like having physical contact with other people.

In the mean time Gatta and Luzzu started to take the Extractor to pieces in search of its pilot.

The latter suddenly popped out and tripped Gatta, then smashed Luzzu's face against a metal sheet.

However, being Gatta smarter than his friend, he managed to fight back and the enemy tripped over.

The pilot whore a red suit, with some green and yellow stripes, and a helmet which completely covered their face.

Yuna seemed to recognise them, but she couldn't see them for a longer time, because the two Crusaders pounced on the Albhed.

-Stop them!- she exclaimed, horrified.

Kuja reacted immediately, throwing a Sancta which managed to knock the two away form the pilot.

-What the hell...!- Luzzu exclaimed, getting back up -What the hell do you think you're doing, stranger!?

-Orders from the Lady Summoner!- the mage answered back, with a superior tone, while he and Yuna got closer.

-Stay back my lady, their're Albhed!- Gatta ordered, trying to push Yuna back.

But Kuja stepped in between them and slapped his hands -Don't you dare touch the Summoner with your dirty hands.

-That's enough! Kuja, your outrages toward the Crusaders...!

But Luzzu was cut off by a harsh and deep voice, while a man dressed like the people of the island and with dark short straight hair got closer.

-What is going on here?

-We don't need you too, old...!- the Crusader was grabbed by a giant hand with claws and covered in white fur.

-It's Commander Raines for you.

Luzzu bit his tongue, gulping.

-Commander!- Yuna exclaimed in a tone of relief.

-I've told you a dozen times girl, call me Cid- the man replied in a sweeter tone and put the other one down.

Then, after giving a death stare at the two Crusaders, he turned towards the figure in red.

They were having a hard time trying to get back on their feet, using the rests of the Machina to stand up with one hand while the other massaged the back of their head.

With a few moves Cid got rid of the suit, and stared at the blonde little girl he found in front of him.

-Oh, Rikku...- he sighed, while Yuna got closer to her.

-Rikku! Are you okay?

-Summoner...- Gatta was about to warn her, but Cid stopped him with a glare.

-Auch, that hurt- the Albhed answered, still shaken, while Yuna was forcing her to sit down: she had a bruise around the eye, some minor cuts and the back of the head was bleeding.

-Let me handle this princess- Kuja said.

Yuna blushed.

-Kuja, not here- she murmured, embarrassed by the honorific.

-As you wish, princess- he answered, making her blush even more.

An half-smile played about Cid's lips, while the mage started to heal the Albhed girl.

Rikku glared at Kuja, and he glared back.

Then suddenly she pounced on Yuna, throwing some kind of Albhed device on the ground, which blinded everyone with a gas.

-Argh!

-I can't see!

-Damned Albheds!

-Lady Summoner!

-Hey put me down! Put me down immediately! I'm not joking, put me down right this instant...!

When the Crusaders and the people who had just arrived could see again, they saw Cid holding Rikku in the air, and Yuna laying on the ground, as Kuja tried to help her getting up without touching her.

-Is everything okay pri...!?

-Stop calling me princess in front of others!- she bursted out, exasperated by the embarrassment of the situation.

-That's it, Albhed! How dare you try to kidnap the Summoner!?- Luzzu screamed angrily, moving towards her with his sword raised, followed by his companion.

Meanwhile the rest of the people around them started to throw rocks and insult the girl.

-The first one that dares touch her is going to answer for it directly from me!- Cid menaced fixing them with an icy stare.

-But Commander- Luzzu tried to protest -She's an Albhed.

-I know that, idiot. I'm not blind- the former soldier answered coldly, which caused everyone to step back.

-Rikku, what are you doing here?- he asked to the girl.

-Bleeeh, that's none of your business!- she answered, sticking her tongue out.

-Rikku please- Yuna begged -This is too much, you can't do this.

-I can't? I can't!?- she screamed -I can't stop you from throwing your life away!? For such a madness!?- she insisted, which provoked the people to complain.

-Watch your mouth when you talk to Lady Summoner!- Kuja intervened.

He sounded really pissed.

-What if I don't, widemouth!?- Rikku answered back.

-What is a "widemouth"?- Kuja asked in a surprised tone.

She stuck her tongue out, and he retorted leaving his mouth wide open and rolling his eyes to show is disgust, which made Yuna and all the children watching the scene laugh.

-See? Widemouth!- Rikku insisted, proudly.

-You little...- Kuja was ready to throw her a Flare but Cid gave him another one of his lethal icy stare -That. Is. Enough.

The two fell silent, as the former soldier put the girl down and his arm returned back to normal.

-I will escort the Albhed girl to the harbour and have her board on a boat that will bring her away from here. You two help the injured, if there is any, and get rid of the debris.

-Yes sir!- Luzzu said in a complaining tone, yet not satisfied by his decision.

-As for you, Yuna, get back to your mission.

-Yes Commander- she replied, bowing in respect.

The man sighed -At least call me Sir Cid...

-Sir Cid!- she exclaimed immediately.

The former soldier turned with a slight smile, pushing an angry Rikku towards the port.

-This isn't over!- the blonde exclaimed, turning to Yuna and Kuja.

-I'm afraid it is quite the opposite, bleeeehhh!- the mage answered, sticking out his tongue.

The girl couldn't resist that, and she threw a rock to him, which deflected it with a Protega.

-You will a have to do better!- he told her.

-RRRRHHH!- Rikku snorted, clenching her fist, while Cid grabbed her for the shirt and walked away.

-So princ...- Kuja said, turning to the Summoner, but she silenced him with a finger.

-Yuna!

-Y-Yuna- Kuja corrected himself, bringing his hands to his face in order to cover the slight red on his cheeks, caused by the embarrassment of saying that name directly -Are you ready?

The girl stared straight at him, with her head raised, before suddenly falling back down.

-No. After what happened today... I don't know if I can, too many unexpected things have happened. Maybe we could wait tomorrow...

-No no no no don't say such nonsense. Today is the perfect day. On the contrary, what just happened, the sooner the better- he interrupted her, trying to push her towards the temple of Yevon without touching her.

* * *

 **A\N: And voilà, first chapter is done. This one was harsh to translate, I have no idea of how hard are going to be the others.**

 **DII\N: Instead of simply complaining you should MOVE THAT DAMN ASS OF YOURS!**

 **A\N: After you. TO THE NEXT! Ciao.**


End file.
